Marimo Problem!
by Umikase
Summary: What happens to the crew when Zoro transforms into a baby by an old lady? !first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, This is my first fanfiction I hope you like it, please R&R_

_One piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda_

_Enjoy!_

It was a fine day on the Thousand Sunny, Brook was playing a calm song on his violin as luffy and chopper were listening to usopp and one of his crazy story's. Franky was repairing the ship as Sanji was of course cooking and making snacks for the ladies and Nami and Robin were enjoying the sun while Zoro was in the crow's nest.

"Oi everyone! I see land", Zoro said.

Luffy's eyes shined like diamonds "I hope there is meat", "Don't be stupid luffy of course there is", said sanji who was leaning on the railing of the ship with a cigarette hanging from his mouth and rolling his eyes.

Once the docked Brook and Franky stayed behind to watch the ship, Sanji went to restock with Chopper as luffy and usopp went exploring the town and Nami and Robin went to the book store leaving Zoro to wander around town and of course getting lost.

"Shit how did i end up here?", Zoro said as walked into a dead end.

"Are you lost boy?," Zoro looked behind and saw a old lady behind him. "yeah why do you care?," zoro said annoyed.

"Well I was just wondering dear, why don't you come with me I can show you the way",.

"No thanks lady" Zoro was just about to walk away as she punched him in the stomach sending him flying through the wall.

"augh", Zoro screamed and he heard a baby sound and, "Why did you punch me hag" Again here heard a baby sound.

"What did you say dear unfortunate I can't hear you speak".

Zoro was just about to yell as he notice that the lady was bigger.

The lady walk away laughing as it hit him that he shrunk and was naked under the pile of his clothes.

Zoro saw Sanji and Chopper walking and he start to yell, "Oi love-cook, Chopper!", But only baby sounds were heard.

"Did you hear something Chopper?" Sanji asked and looked around.

"not really but I smell Zoro close by".

Sanji looked inside the alleyway were he saw Zoro's swords and clothes and he ran inside with chopper.

Sanji walked towards where Zoro's clothes lay and saw something in it move, Sanji softly pulled the clothes up and saw a naked baby laying inside with moss green hair making all kinds of sounds towards sanji.

"Zoro?", the baby reach his arms out and Chopper came stand next to Sanji and start to smell Zoro "Sanji this is Zoro I know from his scent", Sanji burst out of laughter which made him fell on the ground from laughter.

Once Sanji stopped laughing he picked up Zoro and wrapped him in Zoro's big clothes "Chopper for now we need to get to the ship", Chopper nodded and grabbed Zoro's swords.

Zoro fell asleep in Sanji's arms as they walked to the ship, Once on the heard Brook's music and guessed that Franky was busy in the ship.

Once Brook noticed them he waved, "Hello everyone back from shopping?"

Chopper nodded and brought all the stuff inside the galley while Sanji laid Zoro on the couch, Brook came in and saw the baby, "Who was pregnant? Yohohoho", "Nobody Brook this baby here is marimo he somehow turned in a baby".

Sanji quickly explained everything to Brook as Chopper commanded sanji to get zoro to Chopper's room to take some test.

Once chopper was done with the test everyone else had come and zoro hadn't woken up yet, Sanji told everyone what happened and they were all waiting outside Chopper's room.

Luffy and usopp were laughing at the fact that zoro is a baby.

The door went open from Chopper's room and everyone was staring at him to speak, "I presume Sanji has told you to Zoro is a baby now?", Everyone nodded quickly "He is underestimated 6 months old and Is healthy and about his mental state I don't know anything about perhaps he has his same memory but maybe not", "can we see him Chopper?", Asked Luffy grinning "No he Is still asleep".

Everyone was relieved that zoro was healthy and went back doing what they always did.

Just before dinner Zoro woke up and looked around and start to remember what happened and got mad again and noticed that he was In chopper's room,

He made his way of the bed he was laying in and try to stand with no luck as he kept falling on his but after five minutes of trying he stop and tried to crawl and notice it was harder than it looked.

He just sat on the ground and waited for someone to get him.

Quickly Zoro got tired of waiting and start to make light noises which continue in screaming.

Sanji was the first one there and picked up Zoro soon followed by others.

Once Sanji had picked up Zoro stopped with crying.

"oi Marimo can you understand me?", Asked Sanji.

Zoro only nodded as the others looked at Zoro.

"he is kinda cute don't you think?", Nami said everyone started to smile at Zoro and he quickly hid is face in Sanji's shirt.

"aw look he is shy", Nami said with a baby voice and everyone laughed.

Sanji gave Zoro to Robin and walked to the kitchen and started making dinner, as Robin walked unto the deck with Zoro in her arms he put not knowing his thumb in his mouth.

Robin sat on the chair and had put Zoro in her lap, "swordmen-san do you understand me?", Robin asked and Zoro nodded. "can you talk?", Zoro tried and started to make baby noises, Robin only giggled as sanji called everyone for dinner.

Of course Luffy was the first one in and already started to eat as everyone followed.

Robin had put Zoro in her lap as she started to feed him.

Zoro pushed the spoon away and turned his head, "Oi mosshead stop being so stubborn and eat", Said Sanji annoyed the only thing Zoro did was sticking his tongue out to Sanji.

"You are lucky you are a kid now otherwise I would have kicked your ass Marimo", Sanji said as he continued eating.

Zoro still not wanting to eat brought Robin on a idea as she used her power and start to tickle Zoro and he start to giggle that stopped as Robin quickly put the spoon in his mouth.

Zoro notice that it was delicious and was happy to be fed more.

After Zoro was done eating Robin put him on her shoulder and let him burp and she started to wipe of all the food that was on his mouth.

Suddenly Zoro was grabbed by Luffy, "Zoro lets play!", Zoro started to kick luffy but with no effect and luffy starts to poke Zoro.

Zoro was picked up by Nami "Luffy you can play later with Zoro first we need to buy zoro new clothes", Nami walked out from the dining room and walked with Zoro on the deck.

"Franky can you build Zoro a crib and a playpen?", Nami asked friendly "Of course I can do it I will make it SUPER", Nami only rolled her eyes and walked away into the town with Zoro.

Nami walked into a random store and grabbed a cart and walked over to the baby section grabbing all sort of clothes. "Zoro I presume you arent potty trained," Nami asked smiling , Zoro blushed and looked the other way Nami smiled grabbing a pack of diapers.

After an hour Nami was walking back to the ship with Zoro sleeping in her arms and with some new clothes, he was wearing a green onesie with a lion on it.

Once she was back she was greeted by Sanji doing his little dance with hearts floating above him.

"Franky did you do what I asked you?" "yeah I remodeled Zoro's old room into a baby's room", Franking said while taking a sip from his cola.

Nami smiled and walked towards Zoro's room when she entered she saw that the room has everything, A crib, changing table, a playpen with toys which she presumed usopp made and much more.

As she walked in it she laid Zoro in the crib and pulled the cover on him and walked out.

As Nami walked back into the galley everyone was sitting there in silence till she sat down gaining everyone's attention Sanji broke the silence "Nami-san how long before the log pose sets," Asked sanji "it is probably ready over four days," Everyone nodded "we should ask around tomorrow about what happened with Zoro," said chopper.

After they were done discussing everyone went to sleep except Brook who had the night watch while playing one of his song.

_This is the end for now hope you like it please R&R_


	2. Zoro's new personality

**_A/N: Hello everyone I made a new chapter hope you like it_**

_**Zoro's new personality?**_

* * *

><p>"FOOD!," Zoro woke up with that loud noise and looked around where he was now, He recognized the little room as his but it was different and more babish.<p>

Zoro sat up and felt something wet his hand slipped under the covers and he knew, Something he didn't want do….. He pissed in the diaper.

He tried not to cry but eventual couldn't help himself and he cried.

Nami came walking in and scooped him in her arms "Zoro what's wrong?", She asked as she rocked him calmly. Zoro kept on crying and Nami knew what was wrong "good thing we bought those diapers", she whispered in zoro's ear and she saw him blushing and hiding in her shirt.

She quickly cleaned him and put him in a new diaper and walked out to the dining room where luffy was already eating and trying to steal everyone's food and everyone protecting theirs from luffy.

She put Zoro in the highchair and Sanji saw Nami entering and putting zoro in the chair and came quickly to Nami "Nami-swan I made your breakfast with love", Said sanji with heart shaped eyes.

"thank you Sanji could you make zoro a bottle", "of course Nami-swan" Sanji quickly made Zoro some mashed up food and a bottle. Robin saw that Zoro had trouble eating because he is a baby and decide to feed him.

"Nami why did zoro cry earlier", Zoro hearing this almost chocked on his food "He just had a accident nothing serious", Sanji started laughing and Zoro blushed and babbled something.

Once they were done eating breakfast Chopper and Nami went into town gathering information, while everyone else stayed on the Thousand Sunny.

Robin walked on the deck and sat down in the chair and had put Zoro down on the grass, everything was nice and calm until "Zoro come and play" said Luffy as he grabbed Zoro with his rubber arm and zoro came launching into luffy with his face, "Zoro are you alright!" Said usopp panicked and right on that moment Zoro began crying.

Robin saw what happened and came jogging towards them and scooping Zoro in her arms and trying to calm him as Sanji kicked Luffy, "You idiot!", Said Sanji.

Once Zoro calmed down he buried his face deeper in Robin's shirt "Are you alright now Swordsman-san?", Asked Robin while rubbing his back, Zoro only nodded,

While Robin went back to her book and Zoro had fallen asleep In her arms.

About an hour later Nami and Chopper came back with no information "the town's people know nothing about this", Nami said as Zoro woke up rubbing his eyes and looking around, "Zoro's awake!", said Luffy happy, "can I now play with him?", Asked luffy which deserved him a kick from Sanji, "No luffy!", Said Sanji pissed putting a cigarette in his mouth, which was immediately grabbed by Nami, "No smoking near Zoro", commanded Nami.

While everyone was busy doing their own things Zoro was put in a playpen with some toys and of course knowing Good old grumpy Zoro he didn't touch any of the toys, But some part of Zoro wanted to play with it, Nami who noticed that Zoro was grumpy again and grab something out of her bag, "hey Zoro look!", Nami pushed a teddy, Zoro said babbled something as he tried to walk with no luck again he started to become annoyed again, and he started to throw the toys which were in the playpen, "Zoro don't do that!", Zoro looked at Nami and pouted.

Zoro unconsciously had put his thumb in his mouth and hugging the teddy as he looked at the sea, Until Sanji called everyone for lunch which was quickly over and Zoro had fallen asleep again, Robin had quickly brought him to his crib in his room and went out.

Later Zoro woke up by a hand on his mouth and the old lady who transformed him into a baby, "hello dear miss me?", She giggled as Zoro tried to yell and cry, she quickly pushed something in Zoro's mouth which didn't taste good he then fell unconscious.

About an hour later he woke up and saw that Robin was carrying him into the dining room she notice he woke up, "Did you have a nice sleep Zoro," Zoro only looked at her not saying anything as she sat on a chair with him on her lap, She smiled as she grabbed the bottle and hold it in front of Zoro, "Mama!", Said Zoro happily holding up his arms towards her, everyone went silent for a moment until Luffy laughed, "Robin you are a mother", Robin only giggled and pushed the bottle in Zoro's mouth.

Everyone noticed that Zoro was acting different which led Luffy to the conclusion, " can I play with Zoro now?", "NO!", Said everyone in unison which made Zoro giggle.

Once they were done eating Robin quickly change Zoro in a new diaper and some new clothes which he didn't want to and tried to kick of the pants with no luck, "Franky can you build a stroller?", asked Robin, "Of course I can do that SUPER", 10 minutes later it franky had build it and Zoro was placed in it, "where are you going?", Asked brook "Too walk Zoro needs some fresh air", Said Robin walking away as she heard in the distance "I need some fresh air too… Oh wait I don't have any lungs YOHOHOHO".

Robin was quite amused as she saw Zoro looking at everything with a big smile and holding his arms towards it, 20 minutes later she saw a little bench in the park and decide to rest there with Zoro while she sat she undid Zoro's straps and put him on her lap and grab the teddy in the back attached to the stroller and gave it to him, His eyes shined like start as he happily grab it and start to play with it, Robin only smiled as she began reading.

10 minutes later they same old lady walked past them and Zoro not knowing the woman anymore was still afraid as result he hid in Robin's shirt, "What a cute little baby you have their" The old lady began rambling, "can I hold him please", of course Robin did not know that this was the woman who changed Zoro, "yes of course you can", Once the Woman had him in her arms Zoro began crying and kicking holding his arms out to Robin, "Oh looks like he don't like me so much", said the woman as she gave Zoro back and gave him a pinch on the cheek, The woman went away and Zoro stopped with crying and fell asleep.

When Robin came on the ship she was just in time for diner she quickly changed Zoro and woke him which he did not like, "Zoro you need to eat", Said Robin as she smiled and walk into the diner room where there is of course always chaos, for Zoro this was very interesting and funny as he saw how luffy at everything he saw except for Zoro's food which he knew if he grabbed that he will never see sunlight again, once everyone was done eating and going away.

Zoro still sat in his chair and his mouth covered in food, "Sanji-kun could you please clean zoro?", "Of course" Said Sanji happily to Robin as she walked out, Zoro saw this and reach his arms out towards her which she didn't notice Sanji saw that Zoro was almost crying so he quickly scooped up the baby and cleaned his mouth, Zoro who had forgotten about Robin already was deeply fascinated with Sanji's eyebrow and started to poke it, "Oi stop it baby Marimo", Zoro only giggled as he kept poking,

Once sanji was done cleaning Zoro he grabbed him and brought him outside, Zoro now playing with Sanji's buttons on his suit didn't notice he was outside and placed on the ground next to Robin and Nami, he decided to go and crawl around the deck until he bumped into luffy, "Oi Zoro you want to play now?", Asked Luffy with a smile and zoro only giggled happily and holding his hands to luffy.

Of course everyone was afraid that Luffy was holding Zoro but instead, Luffy didn't harm Zoro but played with Zoro half an hour later and Zoro was sleeping on deck on the grass everyone had gathered and Nami broke the ice, "Luffy how do you know how to play with babies?" "Simple I read a book about!" Everyone jaws dropped and were secretly thinking "Luffy reads?!" until Luffy put his thumb up, "just kidding, I don't know how to play with a baby", everyone fell on the ground and Luffy proudly walked away.

Robin quickly put Zoro in his crib and kissed his forehead leaving him to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hope you liked it please R&R I would appreciate it and till next time_**


	3. Zoro's adventure day

_**A/N: Hello here it is the new chapter hope ya like it, R&R**_

**Zoro's adventure day**

* * *

><p>Zoro woke up and not as a 6 month old baby, no as a 3 year old toddler and of course every toddler would be afraid as he woke up somewhere he didn't know and like every toddler he began crying for his mommy, "M..ma..mama!", The first to walk in was Sanji and was shocked to see a 3 year old.<p>

"Z…zoro?", Zoro looked at Sanji and instantly hid behind a pillow, "I..i want mama", and then Robin came walking in after hearing Zoro cry once Zoro saw her he stopped crying, "MAMA!", He hold his arms up towards her at first Robin was shocked but then grabbed Zoro quickly, "Zoro everything is fine don't worry", She felt a little nod coming from him she set him down on the changing table and whispered Sanji something "_Tell everyone that zoro is 3 now and afraid"_,.

Once Sanji went away to tell everyone the news Robin turned and saw that he wasn't on the changing table, "damn", Then looked down and saw Zoro tugging at her pants.

She quickly picked him up and put him in some new clothes which were a little too big now, She walked out of the room and heard that everyone was already In the dining room, She saw Zoro looking nervously, "Zoro don't be scared they are nice people", Zoro only nodded and let himself be carried by robin into the dining room.

Once entering Zoro quickly hid his face in Robin's shirt no one looked at Robin or Zoro as everyone was too busy protecting their food from luffy.

Robin quickly put zoro in the chair beside her as Sanji came and gave her and zoro food, Zoro ate happily only noticing that there was one missing because one chair was empty.

There was Mama, next to here was someone with curly brows, then next to him someone with a long nose talking to a big guy with blue hair, on the other side was a orange haired girl next to her a fluffy, then a guy with a straw-hat, But there was still someone missing

While thinking to himself he made the fatal mistake of leaving his food unprotected from luffy and you can guess what happen what happens next, "I'm Sobbwy"(I'm sorry), Said luffy after getting kicked and punched by Nami.

Sanji quickly made some new food for Zoro, "here you go little Marimo", "I'm not a Marimo curly", said Zoro mad and pouted which made everyone laugh.

Once done Robin walked Zoro on the deck until, "YOHOHOHO", Came Brook out of his room and of course Zoro not knowing brook quickly hid behind Robin, "M…mama i..im scared", "Don't worry Zoro he is friendly" Zoro only nodded on this as he saw Sanji whispering something to brook but not caring what he just said and he followed Robin.

Zoro now had a good look where he was, he was shocked that he was on a pirate ship and on the sea, Zoro got quickly bored and decided to walk around the deck, what he didn't expect was that he was grabbed by Robin, "And where were you going?", Zoro only pouted and looked away

"zoro go and play with the others", Said Robin, "b…but I don't k..know them" Robin only giggled as she had put Zoro beside Luffy and chopper as they were listening to usopp and his crazy tales, Afterwards they all played together until it was lunch.

After lunch Zoro ran out of the room to watch the birds and unfortunate ran into brook, "yohohoho how do you do Zoro", Zoro of course still afraid of brook quickly hid behind Robin, "oh my it looks like he is afraid of you brook", Of course brook finding this funny decide to play a song for Zoro which zoro liked and happily song. After that Zoro fell asleep and was brought to bed

In the middle of his sleep he was awakened by some loud noises he climbed out of his bed with his teddy only to see that they were being chased by the navy and a cannonball went right over his head almost hitting him.

"Mommy?", He kept repeating as he cried running to look for Robin until he was picked up by luffy and escaping a cannonball, "zoro are you alright?", Zoro still in tears only nodded as he grabbed on to luffy.

After getting chased Franky luckily used coup de burst to escape from them.

Once everything was calm again Zoro was still grabbing on to Luffy's vest until Robin came and grabbed Zoro from luffy, "m…mama", Was the only thing he could say as he slowly drifted back to sleep. Robin held Zoro close and brought him back to bed again.

Once Zoro was awake he recalled what happened and started to cry silently until Robin came in to wake him and seeing him cry, "Zoro why are you crying?", asked Robin as she quickly scooped him up, she didn't get an answer but zoro stopped crying, she quickly changed him into some new clothes and walked him to the library where she continued reading and he just playing until diner.

After diner everyone went on and doing their things as Zoro walked up to sanji, " can I have more juice please?", Said Zoro holding up a bottle to Sanji, "yeah little marimo", Sanji grabbed the bottle and filled and zoro pouted after being called marimo, "here ya go", Sanji gave it to Zoro and ran out of the kitchen leaving sanji.

"Oi Nami there is an island!", Called luffy from his special seat Nami came quickly and they docked there its seemed that there weren't people on this island, once they had docked they set up a camp and of course knowing zoro and his sense of direction got himself lost on the island's forest.

"where is zoro?", said Robin after looking for him, "dunno just a minute ago he sat there", said luffy pointing at spot in the sand and they saw footprints leading into the forest, "Damn that marimo got himself lost again", said sanji angry as he lighted a cigarette "alright robin, luffy, and chopper you are going to look in the forest we are going to stay here if perhaps he comes back", Commanded Nami they all nodded and so they were off.

Zoro was calmly wandering into the forest until he heard some bushes crackling, "w…who's there!", Said zoro scared as a bunny came hopping out of it, he giggled as he went to follow the bunny 10 minutes later he found himself on the cliff while night fell he sat down and start to hug his knees, "I want mama", he began crying as he started to crawl hoping to find a his way back.

Somewhere else on the island wandering through the woods smoking some big cigars was captain smoker accompanied by tashigi "captain smoker i just called and the rescue crew will be here in a day", said tashigi, "damn too long", as they walked they heard the bush rustle both jumped and already grabbed their weapons, out of the bushes came a toddler crawling with green hair and some green clothes with a teddy in his hands, "a kid?".

Zoro not noticing the presence of the marine captain was suddenly pulled up by smoker, "oi kid what are you doing here?", Zoro only looked at him and started to kick trying to get free, "i..i want m..mommy", Smoker sighed and handed him to tashigi, "here you hold him", Tashigi nodded and grabbed zoro, "hello there what is your name", "z..zoro" "that's a nice name Zoro I'm tashigi", Zoro only nodded and let him be carried and fell asleep it had been a busy day for zoro.

"captain smoker what are we going to do with him?", asked tashigi, "We keep till we find his parent or else we take him back to HQ and put him in an orphanage", Said smoker looking at baby zoro, "don't you think he looks a lot like roronoa?", tashigi only nodded and went kept walking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: hello hope ya liked it please R&R and see ya next time.**_


	4. Coming home

_**A/N: Hello everyone here is another chapter for ya hope you like it and don't forget to R&R!**_

_**Let's begin!**_

_**Coming home!**_

In the evening the 3 strawhats returned with nothing, "We didn't found Zoro", everyone nodded and sat in silence, "d..do you think he was taken by someone?", Said Nami hoping that it wasn't so, "maybe but so far we haven't found any trace of humans", said Chopper after a long silence Sanji broke the ice, "y..you don't think he is", Before Sanji could even finish Luffy got mad and said, "No zoro is not dead!", And walked away the rest of the evening went in silence.

Back with smoker and tashigi zoro was sleeping in tashigi's lap, "so how are we going to find his parents captain?", "don't know I think they are on this island so we find them tomorrow if not we take him back to HQ".

Tashigi only nodded as she saw Zoro waking up in her lap, "good evening zoro", she said happily as Zoro rubbed his eyes, "hello lady", tashigi smiled as she patted his hands, "you can call me Tashigi and the grumpy man there is Smoker", When Zoro looked at smoker he hid in tashigi's shirt, "looks like zoro doesn't like you captain", "brat".

After they gave Zoro some food and water zoro wasn't afraid of smoker anymore smoker was actually friendly in his own way, "tashigi do you know where mama is?", Zoro asked looking up to her, "No tomorrow we are going to look for them", Zoro nodded and started to play with his teddy.

After a minute zoro looked to smoker, " do you have a ship?", Zoro asked as he didn't see one, "yes but we were blown off by some accident yesterday tomorrow they will come and rescue us", "cool I also live on a ship", said zoro not knowing the that he made a mistake, "what kind of ship do you live on?", a big smile came on zoro's face, "a big one and there are nice people on it", "do you know the names of the captain?", said smoker as he puffed some smoke out of his mouth, " smoking is bad for you", said zoro and pouted, "I kow brat just answer the question", Zoro saw that smoker was getting annoyed and didn't answer, "no say please!", which made tashigi giggle. The question remained unanswered as zoro fell asleep.

The next morning the strawhat crew woke up and began searching in groups as only franky stayed behind to watch the ship, "yosh brook, sanji, chopper and me are going that way and you to the other side", said nami as everyone split up.

On the other side of the island Zoro woke up and saw that his 2 new friends were awake and crawled towards them, "good morning tashigi, grumpy", said Zoro happily as he heard smoker say under his breath, "Brat", "good morning zoro", said tashigi as she handed him some food, "thanks!", zoro at happily when he was done he was picked up by tashigi, "come on we are going to look for your mommy!", "yay!", Zoro made himself comfortable in tashigi's arms as they were walking.

Luffy, Usopp and robin were walking through the forest usopp was shivering of course as luffy was grabbing all sorts of insects, some hours later they hadn't found anything but insects, "I hope nami found zoro or at least a clue", said Robin as they were heading back.

Brook, chopper, nami and sanji were also heading back with only Zoro's cup that he forgot about, they were heading back to the same spot where they had split and the others were there, "found anything guys?" asked nami, "No nothing", said Robin said, "and you?", "We only found Zoro's cup but nothing else", they all went back to the ship to eat.

When they had come back Franky was still there and finally noticed them, "Found Zoro?", He asked nobody said something and Franky got the clue, "We only found his cup", Sanji walked away to make some food.

At the same time Smoker and tashigi were walking around in the forest near the beach with a sleeping zoro in her arms, "captain smoker, do you think that what he meant with the ship is strawhat?", Asked tashigi as she looked at Zoro's green hair, "Probably but maybe it is just coincidence", just when tashigi wanted to say something they heard a loud noise and saw a bear being launched through the and zoro woke up and began crying, tashigi calmed zoro quickly, "Don't worry zoro we are here", Zoro only nodded as he saw smoker walking in the direction.

_A couple minutes earlier with the strawhats :_

"_Luffy don't eat all the food", Said sanji and gave him a kick, "It wasn't me!", Protested Luffy "Who was it then!", on that moment usopp food was also stolen, "luffy!", "IT WASN'T ME", as the 3 began fighting Nami felt something breathing against her neck, "e..everyone?", "What!", behind nami was a big brown bear with a mouth full of food, "so you was the one who at everyone's food and wanting to eat nami-swan's food", after some kick's from sanji, Luffy gave the finishing punch with a loud noise and the bear flew away._

As smoker looked the way he saw all of the strawhat's, "damn", tashigi quickly ran up to smoker with Zoro in her arms, "captain smoker what's wrong?", Once she looked at the direction he was looking she saw the strawhat's, Zoro looked and saw everyone, he smiled and reach his arms out to robin, "Mama!", He yelled as hard as he could, "Oi what are you doing with zoro!", yelled luffy ready to fight, "we found him wandering the forest alone", said smoker, "then give him back already!", Luffy now starting to get annoyed was already stretching and Sanji held him back.

"we don't want to fight with you now", Said tashigi there was a short silence as suddenly Zoro started to cry, "M…mama!", Zoro started to kick while in tashigi's arms wanting to go to Robin while tashigi wanted to stop him crying with no luck and wasn't paying attention as robin used her power to grab zoro out of her hands, once back with Robin Zoro stopped crying and held on to robin and shaking, "yosh we got Zoro now!", While Robin quickly went back into the ship with zoro the others remained preparing to fight smoker and tashigi.

Just when robin entered the ship Smoker and tashigi walked away as they were no match agains 7 people, "oi where are you going!", yelled luffy angry, "back my ship is here any minute now so I suggest you leave!", and with that the marine captain was away and the strawhats quickly packed everything and went back to sea.

Zoro had fallen asleep when everyone entered the ship, tired of the search the quickly went to the other island where the log pose was pointing at, Zoro woke up and looked around knowing that he was back in the room he climbed out of the crib and walked outside with his teddy in one hand and the other near is mouth as he sucked his thumb, he search the deck as he found robin reading and quickly ran over to her, "Mama!", Robin looked down and saw Zoro smiling with his arms up Robin quickly scooped him up in her arms and put him in her lap and against her chest.

Robin smiled and patted his head, "so why did you walk away?", asked robin, "i..i don't know, I walked and suddenly I was in a forest", Robin giggle and thought, "_his bad sense of direction hasn't changed"_, "now let's go to doctor. Chopper he wanted to check you out", Zoro only nodded as he held on robin.

Once in chopper's room chopper did some things and he needed to get an injection and you can probably guess that it will hurt, "m..mommy I don't wanna!", Said Zoro hiding away from robin and chopper, "Don't be afraid sweetie it won't hurt", zoro pouted and kept his distance as he made his way to the door and ran out of it.

Once everyone heard Zoro screamed the all came running on the deck only to see Zoro running away from Robin and Chopper and screaming, "No I don't wanna!", everyone laughed as they could guess why he was running from Robin, Robin finally got zoro with her devil fruit power. As they were returning to chopper's room they heard Zoro trying to escape.

Once they were back in chopper's room zoro had his arms crossed and pouted, "I don't wanna it hurts!", Robin smiled and set zoro in her lap, "Don't worry Zoro mama is here and if you behave now you can ride chopper", Zoro looked with sparkles in his eyes at Chopper, chopper sighed and nodded, "yay!", "but only if you behave Zoro", when zoro finally got injected with something he tried not to cry but of course that didn't work, When chopper had done it and removed the needle Robin tried to calm Zoro, "but zoro you behaved and now you can ride ", Chopper tried to get away but didn't work as Zoro already stood beside him. Chopper gulped and right on time, "DINER!", "oh my zoro it looks like you need to wait after diner", Zoro pouted and picked up by robin and chopper was saved.

After diner chopper tried to sneak away but with failure and was dragged outside by Zoro which was quickly followed with Luffy and Usopp, "But chopper we want to ride you too", Whined luffy as chopper denied him constantly as zoro was sitting happily on top of him, after 20 minutes of playing with chopper they decided to go and fish and hear usopp brag how he once fished up a blue whale back in his village, Once they were done fishing they saw that Zoro had already fallen asleep and he had been brought to bed by usopp.

_**A/N: Alright this is it I think of doing 1 or 2 more chapters and then end this story I don't know, hope ya liked It don't forget to R&R BYE!**_


	5. Stubborn little Zoro

_**A/N: Hello everybody new chapter hope ya like it don't forget to R&R**_

_**At the end I typed about the Japanese word that I used**_

_**I believe I used just one xD**_

_**Hope ya like it!**_

_**Stubborn little Zoro**_

* * *

><p>Everyone woke up by the sound of Zoro screaming of course they all ran up to the deck only to see an half naked 6 year old Zoro around decked followed by robin, "NO I don't want to take a bath!", "Zoro come here you need to bath!".<p>

This went on for 5 minutes as Robin grew tired and used her powers to hold down Zoro, "b..but mama I Don't want to!", Whined Zoro as he was dragged back to the bath.

Some minutes later they saw a happy Zoro entering and a very wet Robin, "What happened Robin-Chwan?!", Said Sanji panicked, "Don't worry cook-san, Zoro only played too much with water in the bath", She said as she looked at zoro.

"WHAT!? Marimo come here!", Zoro looked at sanji and stuck out his tongue, "No", that answered got on Sanji's nerves, "What did you say Marimo?!", "I said no!", Everyone laughed, Even if Zoro is a child they still need to get on each other's nerves.

"Marimo be quiet otherwise I won't give you food!", Zoro crossed his arms and pouted saying something under his breath what was probably, "_Curly"._

Everyone ate their breakfasts and protecting theirs because of luffy, once everyone was done they had already anchored to an island where there was an settlement, "Mama can I go with luffy please", pleaded Zoro as Robin declined not wanting zoro to get lost again, "Why can't go with them mama?", said zoro trying hard to convince Robin to let him go.

"Because luffy equals problems and problems equals you getting lost" Said Robin as she patted Zoro's head, Zoro only pouted and followed robin and chopper to the book store, once they were there Zoro became bored quickly as he couldn't read, he looked out of the window and saw Luffy and usopp.

He looked if robin or Chopper didn't look at him and he made his escape for luffy, He quickly caught up, "Luffy!", "Hey zoro were you not with robin and chopper?", asked luffy Zoro nodded, "Yes but I was bored and I saw you!", They both grinned, Usopp only sighed as he imagined what will happen if Robin knew.

"robin?! Zoro is gone!", Said chopper as he couldn't find Zoro, "What?!", they both looked around the store, "Shit he must have been bored", Said robin as they walked out of the store, "Chopper can you find Zoro's scent?", "no there are too many scents!".

Zoro was happily walking with Luffy and usopp with some takoyaki(1), "Wuffy this is weally gwood", Said Zoro speaking with food in his mouth, "I kbow right", They all just had fun until someone screamed, "Zoro where are you?", they all looked and saw robin and chopper running around, "luffy hide me!".

But unfortunate it was too late as robin already saw them, "Zoro!", she walked towards them madly as she grabbed Zoro by the ear, "Why did you walk away young men?!", "Auw I was bored", Pouted zoro and crossed his arms, then she looked towards luffy and usopp, "And why didn't you return him to me?", Usopp quickly hid behind luffy, "Because he was bored robin", said Luffy as he was picking his nose.

Robin sighed, "alright zoro come we are going back to the ship", "No!", Zoro kept standing not wanting to leave, "Zoro 1….2….", Before she could count to 3 Zoro was already standing behind here.

"good zoro", She patted his head and walked towards the ship with zoro refusing to take hold her hand.

As they entered the ship zoro already started to run around exploring the ship, eventual he had hunger and went to the kitchen, " can you please make some food?", Sanji looked and saw zoro standing behind him, "No wait until diner", Zoro pouted and sat on a chair.

"How long?", sanji looked at him confused, "How long what?", "Diner of course!', Zoro now getting annoyed finally got his answer, "over an hour now go away and play with someone else", Zoro walked away.

Zoro who was now watching the ocean heard someone yelling, "ZORO COME HERE PLEASE!", Yelled nami from the upperdeck, zoro sighed and walked over there, "Yes ?", said Zoro very cute hoping he didn't do anything wrong as he saw luffy getting beat up by her for stealing food.

"I want you to try on some clothes I brought for you", Said nami happy, "I don't want to", said Zoro not but regret it as he sees that his current clothes to small is, Nami looked at him angry, "I was just joking ", "good", she said harsh and started to dress me.

One hour later and a couple outfits later, "Yes this will be it", Zoro only nodded, "can I go now nami?", said Zoro not caring to use anymore, "Yes zoro sanji will be done with diner in a moment", "YAY", She saw him running away, "don't get food on your new clothes!", Nami repeated.

When Zoro was running downstairs sanji called that diner's ready, Zoro quickly sat down as everyone came flooding in and started eating, "Zoro eat your vegetables", "No! its nasty", Zoro pouted as a board full of green stuff lay in front of him.

"Zoro if you don't eat that now you won't get desert", Robin threaten, which actually worked, zoro ate everything quickly, "see it wasn't that bad", said robin happy that zoro finally ate.

They all ate desert and all went about their business, he said on the deck as they left the little island Zoro grew quickly tired as he began sleeping on the edge of the ship, Luckily Robin came and saw that he almost fell down she sighed and picked him up and brought him to his room as she saw that Franky already had remodeled it.

The walls were the same but the crib and the changing table were gone and were replaced with a normal bed and a closet.

She quickly laid Zoro down on the bed and went away reading and doing her own research.

"BOOM", There was a loud thunderstorm ongoing Zoro sat awake shivering in fear as one after another thunderbolt came down, Zoro stood up and quickly grabbed his blanket and teddy as he walked towards robin's room.

After he found robin's room he opened it carefully seeing Robin reading in bed, she noticed the door opening and saw Zoro, "Zoro what's wrong?", She saw that he was in tears probably from all the thunder.

Zoro came in really slowly, "m..mama c..can I please s..sleep with you", Zoro asked as he was still at the door and closing it, "Of course sweetie are you afraid off the storm?", Zoro didn't look at her and nodded, "y..yes".

Robin smiled and let Zoro in her bed, zoro quickly snuggled next to her, "You want a bedtime story?" Zoro looked up to her and smiled, "Yes please mama!", "alright how about I tell you about our adventure in sky island?", "yes please".

As robin told the story of skypiea zoro fell quickly asleep next to her dreaming about being a swordsman, Not very much later she fell asleep too as she saw Zoro's innocent face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hello hope ya enjoyed it don't forget to R&R the next chapter will be the end of this story**_

_**(1)Takoyaki = octopus food**_

_**Yummy!**_


	6. A new friendship?

_**A/N: Hello everyone welcome back I hope you like this chapter R&R.**_

**A new friendship?**

"GET OUT!", Everyone heard Sanji screaming and saw the same 6 year old Zoro running out of the kitchen and saw out of the window Luffy and usopp crawling with food.

_Earlier:_

"_Alright Zoro you are going to distract sanji while luffy and me the great captain usopp go and steal all the food GO"._

"_Sanji?", Zoro came in head down looking to sanji, "What?", Sanji said annoyed off all the pranks that zoro had pulled at him, "I am sorry for all the pranks", Once zoro saw that luffy and usopp were busy with the food he smiled, "Don't worry little marimo", "I am not a marimo!", Sanji smiled._

_Once he looked towards the fridge he saw it had been raided he looked at zoro who was there smiling, "You little", Before sanji could continue, "Succes! bye sanji!", "GET OUT"._

And that was the story what happened before, "Zoro come here!", Zoro looked and saw Robin, "w…why?", Robin sighed as she grabbed him by the ear, "You are going to apologize to cook-san", "But I didn't do anything!".

"i..i am sorry sanji", Said Zoro very quickly, "Yeah alright now out of my kitchen", Zoro walked away thinking of his next prank on sanji.

As always zoro wanted to train, "But mommy why can't I train?", Robin sighed, "Because you will probably hurt yourself", "I won't I promise!", After a long discussion zoro came empty handed.

He looked towards the horizon and saw a ship, "Mommy! There is a ship!", Everyone came running on deck and saw it was a pirate ship.

"Zoro go and hide in my room", Said robin, "No I want to fight", Robin sighed and picked him up, "you are going to listen now", Robin quickly ran towards her room as the fighting already started.

"Zoro listen you stay here I don't want you to get hurt or worse", "I won't get hurt!", Robin sighed, "Listen zoro I care about you and If you get injured I couldn't live with myself", Zoro saw robin almost crying.

"alright mama I stay here", Said Zoro as he climbed on the bed and lay down, Robin smiled and ran away to join the fight. As Zoro heard the cannons and all kinds of other noise he became quickly afraid and started to cry.

He heard someone on the other side of the door zoro quickly hid himself in the blanket as the door opened and a stranger came out, Zoro tried not to make any sound but failed as he was crying.

The blanket was lifted and he saw a figure that picked him up, "Now what do we have here?", "l..let me g..go", He tried to kick but with no success, "calm down little boy I won't hurt you", He smiled, "Not much".

"NO LET ME GO", yelled zoro as he panicked and tried to make his escape, "Shut up brat", said the pirate as he smacked zoro.

Zoro was carried back to the deck, "STRAWHAT WE HAVE YOUR KID!", screamed the captain as he held zoro in the air like some sort of trophy.

"Oi release zoro!", Screamed luffy, "No! if you harm anyone this kid will be killed", The pirate laughed, "mama!", Zoro cried.

"Oi shut up!", the pirates took all the treasures and went away with zoro, "Shit how could that happen!", Said luffy angry, "We are going to get him back!", They all nodded as they started to make plans.

On the other pirate ship zoro was thrown into a room, "Oi little kid if you behave you can have diner", Zoro only nodded as he went to sit in a corner crying.

The door opened and a pirate came in, "Oi kid come and you can have diner", Zoro looked and stood up and followed him, he needed to eat the food outside but its food.

He looked over to the horizon and saw a man on some sort of little boat coming his direction.

Once they little boat already was close enough all the other pirates had already come on deck, "Crap get out of here it is Fire Fist Ace!", before he even could walked ace was already aboard.

Zoro saw Ace beating everybody up once everyone was taken care of Ace had spotted zoro, "Oi you little kid", Zoro froze and came forward, "y..yes", Zoro asked afraid of him, "Do you belong on this ship?", "N..no they had kidnapped me".

"_This kid really looks like Roronoa Zoro"_, "So what is your name", "z..zoro", Ace smiled as he pated his head, "my name is Ace", Zoro nodded, "So zoro do you know where the treasure is on this ship", "Yes but you can't have it!".

Ace looked confused, "And why not?", Zoro smiled, "Because Nami will beat you up", Once hearing the name nami he knew who he was speaking of, "Say zoro? Do you sail with a man named luffy?", "Yes!".

Ace smiled and picked Zoro up, "Well let's get going to them then", "Huh what you know luffy?", Ace nodded, "Yes he is my little brother". As Zoro led ace towards the treasure they went searching for the straw hat crew.

Once Ace and Zoro left The straw hat crew came at the pirate boat, "What!", Luffy jumped on the deck of the others, "Shit someone must have attacked them!", Said nami, They all searched the ship but with no results.

"Someone must have taken Zoro again", said Nami, they all went aboard the Thousand Sunny and started looking for Zoro on the sea.

"alright zoro we are going to wait on this island", Ace had anchored the island where the strawhat's needed to go if the followed their logpose, "B..but what If they don't come?", asked Zoro, "Don't worry they will come", Said ace as he patted zoro's head.

As Ace and Zoro had ate zoro had to go to the potty, "Ace where is the potty", asked Zoro, "Just do it in a bush", "b..but the previous time I got lost", Pouted Zoro, Ace sighed and stood up, "alright make it quick".

After Zoro was done Ace realized that the rumors are true about Zoro and his direction, If you said go left he went right and all the other things.

"Ace are you a pirate too?", Asked Zoro happy, "Yes I am 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard pirates", Said ace proud, "cool!", As Ace was talking all about his adventures they hadn't noticed that they were being watched by the natives of the island.

As the strawhat pirates were following the log pose hoping that the find zoro, Luffy still angry was sitting on the head of sunny, "Oi luffy diner", yelled Sanji, Luffy sighed and stood up to go to diner everyone notice that luffy wasn't his usual self, "Luffy we will find zoro", said nami.

"I know but I can't help it that I am mad at myself", everyone froze, "Luffy it is not your fault alone", said Usopp, "we are going to find him!", Everyone smiled as they started to make plans on how to find Zoro.

Back by Ace and Zoro, "Who are you!", Said Ace as he already stood in fighting position with Zoro hid behind him, "Calm down please we don't want to fight", A old man came forward, "then why do you have your weapons pointed at us?".

The natives lowered their weapons, "We don't mean any harm, you see this is our island", Ace lowered his hands as he believed him, "So why did you come to us old man?", Asked Ace, "We just want to know who are on our island".

"So please come to our town we don't see new people everyday", Said the old man, "yeah of course", As Ace and Zoro were walking towards the village zoro became quickly scared of the tattooed people and quickly grabbed Ace his hand.

Ace looked down and saw Zoro holding his hand, Ace didn't mind it as they walked into the village he saw that everyone looked at them, He whispered to Zoro, _"stay close"_.

Once they sat down in the center of the village the old man spoke up, "HA everybody look at our new sacrifices, "a..ace", Just as Ace thought they began circling them, Just as somebody threw a spear it was already burned by Ace.

Ace quickly picked up Zoro and made an opening through the warriors and quickly escaped the village but the warriors didn't give up, Ace and Zoro were being followed until they were on the boat again "what are we going to do now Ace?", Asked Zoro as he was watching the island get tinier, "Well we should search for luffy and the others", Zoro nodded and fell asleep very quickly.

"Oi luffy!", Nami called luffy, "I see Ace!", The others came and saw a sleeping ace on his little boat, they were just about to call him and saw something moving under the blanket, it was Zoro!.

"OI ZORO!", Zoro yawned and rubbed his eyes as he could hear someone calling his name, He looked and saw the Thousand Sunny, He smiled and waked up ace, "Ace luffy is here", Once hearing his brother's name he looked up and saw them.

A moment later they boarded the Thousand Sunny, "MAMA!", Zoro came running towards Robin and hugged her, "are you okay Zoro?", Robin asked as she patted his head, Zoro nodded, everyone was happy as Zoro was back, "Well I should go then".

Everyone looked at Ace, "Bye ace", Zoro waved and saw Ace going away on his boat, as everyone went into diner Zoro told them everything about his little adventure, "Oh and then Ace created fire with his hands!", Zoro told them happily. A couple moments later he fell asleep again and brought to bed.

_**A/N: Hello everybody next Chapter will be the last probably. Maybe. Don't know xD.**_

_**Don't Forget to R&R And see you next time! **_


End file.
